Swan Knight
The Swan Knight is a title given to a single knight from Cisneros, who dedicate his life to help break Princess Fionnuala's curse. The title would pass down to his family and descendants. They play a role in the sixteenth Dark Parables game, Portrait of the Stained Princess. History The Swan Knight was given to a Cisneros knight who sworn to help the King of Cisneros's daughter break her curse. He dedicated his life and his family to help Princess Fionnuala by finding the Water of Life. However, as one of the requirements to obtain the water, only the one who seeks has to find it to be cured. However, with Fionnuala trapped in her portrait, unable to come to life without the light of the moon, it was nearly impossible for her to search for the water. To help the princess, the Swan Knight would offer his life, willingly taking her place in the portrait to give her time outside. This "tradition" as one might called it, continued for generations until the birth of the eighth Swan Knight. Tired of the inhumane ways that his family was being sacrificed, the Traitor Knight tried to change his family's fate. He choose to burn the princess's portrait, which would end the curse, but at the cost of Fionnuala's life. However, he was caught and was declared a traitor. His family left their names to live a new life in secrecy. The king, angered by this betrayal, tried to have searches to find the scattered members of the Swan Knight. He also has the descendants of the Traitor Knight cursed. If they were to try to reclaim their name, they would be sealed in the Swan Knight's portrait. Since then, there hasn't been anymore Swan Knights. Three hundred years since the princess was cursed in her portrait, a descendant of the Swan Knight came a month before the Blood Moon. Wanting to restore his family's honor, he choose to help Fionnuala instead of burning her portrait. On the Blood Moon, he assist the Cineros princess to the Water of Life. Notable Members * First - Seventh Swan Knights * Traitor Knight - the eighth Swan Knight * Siegfried Relevant Parables The Swan Knight (from The Knight's Name Taboo) Long ago, one knight was given the title of the "Swan Knight." It was the highest honor bestowed on the knights of the kingdom. The Swan Knight swore an oath to break the curse cast on the Princess by any means necessary. He staked his honor, his life, and even his family and descendants on this oath. The Princess was cursed and sealed in a portrait. Her time was stopped, but she was still alive. The only clue to breaking the curse was that the Princess had to find the Water of Life by herself. Under the conditions of the Princess's curse, a person could take her place and be sealed into a portrait. In exchange, the Princess was allowed to leave her portrait for a short time. Those to be sacrificed were selected from the Swan Knight's family. This inhumane tradition lasted for more than a century. One of the Swan Knight's descendants tried to change his family's fate by setting fire to the Princess's portrait. For this crime, he was named a traitor. Though he failed, his actions allowed his family to escape. They started living under an alias to avoid capture by the King's men. The King was furious. He regarded this crime as treason to the crown. The Swan Knight's betrayal brought shame to the entire kingdom. He ordered the Swan Knight's family name to be completely erased from history. The King also asked a dark sorcerer to curse the knight's entire lineage. If any of his descendants tried to reclaim the family name, that person would also be sealed into a painting. Many years passed, and the Kingdom fell. Yet the curse's power still held true. One of the scions fulfilled his ancestor's vow and freed the Princess from the curse. What the princess and the young knight did not know, was what when the Princess asked about his family name, he would be compelled to leave her. Gallery Known Swan Knights= Traitor Knight in Deserted Hall.jpg|Traitor Knight Siegfried infobox.jpg|Siegfried |-|Depictions= PotSP HOP1.jpg DP 15 note 11.png Portraits_of_past_Swan_Knights.jpg|Portraits of past Swan Knights, Portrait of the Stained Princess Swan Knights.png Swan Knight shield.png |-|Other images= Swan Key1.jpg 64bf030d-218b-4547-a09f-241d812f309f.jpg Category:Affiliations Category:Allies Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:The Knight's Name Taboo